


This was Almost Romeo and Juliette

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: Role Play Fanfiction [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slavery, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Blurr, a speedster from Praxus, meets the child of Optimus Prime and Starscream. Romance blooms, as well as parental disapproval.





	

The war was over, and Cybertron was in the days of peace yet again. Optimus was mated to Starscream, who had defected during the last days of the war. A new Council, one that actually thought of the well-being of Cybetron and not themselves, had been established, and the threat of Megatron was long gone. It was hot day, and Optimus was waiting at home for Starscream to return from flying with his trine. Finally, unable to take it, he went into bedroom, turned on the fan all the way, and sprawled out on the berth, opening every pannal and port to allow heat to escape more easily and for the fan to cool him easier.  
Starscream came home tired, which was far from new. He worked hard and enjoyed it. His large, victory-class frame built for the strain, but fatiguing as was natural. "Optimus? I'm home."  
There was no answer. He went to the bedroom to find his mate sleeping, the fan on, and everything open, no doubt from his effort to cool himself.  
It went straight to his spike of course and the flyer's pink face flushed darker.  
Optimus stirred and slowly woke. "Mmm, Starscream?"  
Starscream crawled over him and nuzzled at the Prime. "My, my. How lewd, Optimus."  
Optimus blushed. "I was overheating," he explained softly.  
"You made a pretty picture." The Seeker's engines were purring loudly.  
The Prime rumbled back. "Well, I'm open, my Star, and it sounds like you're ready."  
"Oh, I am." Starscream murmured, hips dropping onto his lover as the Seeker chirred, kissing the battlemask. "Open this."  
Optimus quickly obeyed, kissing the Seeker, spread his legs.  
Starscream settled into a rhythm they both enjoyed, lavishing the grounder with attention.  
Optimus moaned and gasped. "Star. Oh, faster, Star."  
Starscream, ever agreeable to his lover's desires, began pumping in and out, faster and harder.  
The prime moaned and cried out in pleasure. His chestplates opened to his mate.  
Starscream's cockpit split, baring their sparks to each other.  
They both screamed in overload as their sparks merged, and Optimus whined as his gestation tank was filled.  
Starscream collapsed over him, purring protectively. His wingsword stuck stiffly out, but his other wing gently angled down over Optimus.  
The truck panted under him and purred his engines. "Star..., Starscream, we did it. I can feel a Sparklet."  
Starscream drew back to look, churring. "Really?"  
Optimus opened his chassis again to allow the Seeker to see the Sparklet.  
Starscream chirped to the small point of light and disengaged his wingsword, allowing him to lie on his side beside the Prime.  
Optimus closed his chassis beaming at his mate. "After so long of trying. I pray this one stays."  
Starscream agreed, chirping and nuzzling his mate.  
Optimus had four that reabsorbed, and the medics told them it would be a low chance to actually keep a Sparklet, but they had kept trying. "How's your wing, love?"  
"Eh. You know it." Starscream wiggled the stub. "Being cantankerous. It was a long day."  
Optimus began gently rubbing it, easing the stiffness and pain.  
Starscream purred softly, optics blinking.  
"I love you, my Star."  
"I love you too, Optimus."  
A month later they went to see Ratchet, who scanned Optimus and smiled. "Looks like you finally did it, you two. Speakin' of two, that's what you're having."  
Starscream and Optimus hugged each other in pure pleasure. "Two!"  
He nodded, smiling. "Yep, two."  
Starscream's wing fluttered. "Two! We'll need to start on the nursery right away!"  
Ratchet of course told them the best way to help keep Optimus and the Sparklings healthy.  
Starscream became a hen almost immediately. He acquired blankets and wove two sparkling baskets on his own. He would have built a nest, but Optimus stopped him.  
"Star, I'll need a medcenter, not a nest. Grounders don't give birth like Seekers. Our births is like a human's birth."  
Starscream shuddered. "No nest? With all those mechs that can walk in and out? No, that can't possibly be safe."  
"No, love, birthing wings are kept private and only our medic, who is Ratchet, a nurse, probably First Aid or Red Alert, and family is permitted into the Carrier's room."  
Starscream was still somewhat anxious, but a brief inspection of the intended wing soothed him somewhat and his wing waggled in approval at the double locks.  
"Of course home births are becoming more popular, too," Ratchet said.  
Starscream's helm twisted so fast it might have popped off. "A home birth?"  
"Yes, a home birth. With a midwife or midwives on hand to assist."  
Starscream turned his optics on Optimus. "Would you be willing?"  
"I suppose." "Only if the carrying doesn't become high-risk, Starscream. If there is took great a chance for complications he'll have to give birth here."  
Starscream agreed.  
When the fourth month came around Ratchet was able to show them clear images of their babies. A grounder and a significantly smaller Triple-Changer.  
Starscream cooed over them, wing fluttering in happiness.  
Ratchet, however, looked worried. "Ratchet, what's wrong?" Optimus asked.  
Starscream looked up, wing freezing in an apprehensive position.  
"The triple. It's small, smaller than it should be even at this stage."  
"What does that mean?" The Seeker's voice quavered and broke.  
"It could mean nothing other than they'll be small, but... it brings more risk. The little one will be vunerbale, even to it's sibling."  
Starscream chittered worriedly.  
"You'll need to come in much more regularly for check-ups, Optimus, especially if you feel any kind of abdominal pain, and you can't have a home birth. It's too risky for the triple."  
None of this made the Seeker happy and he spent the next month hovering over Optimus.  
The months passed, and the little triple held on, and even soon began chirping and singing on occasion, though never for very long.  
Starscream sang back to it whenever he could, begging it to hold on with soft arias and chorales.  
When Optimus went into labor he hovered anxiously in the birthing room as his mate pushed, groaning and panting, cooland leaking from his eyes with the pain of emergence. Ratchet could't scan, but First Aid checked for the sparks... then checked again.  
Starscream's wing was at attention, rattling in fear.  
"I'm sorry. There's only one spark."  
The rattling stopped suddenly and its absence was almost worse than the sound itself.  
They both couldn't believe it. Their little triple had faded after all.  
Starscream sat down on the secondary berth and sang softly to Optimus, holding his servo.  
Sobbing, Optimus pressed on, pushing, knowing he couldn't afford not to. The grounder emerged, but nothing Ratchet did got a cry from him.  
Starscream took it in arms and opened up his cockpit, placing the infant beside his sparkchamber in an attempt to support it.  
The triple came fairly quickly, and to everyone's shock, immediately began wailing in protest.  
Starscream looked up from the little grounder that he had been tending so carefully and saw their child in Optimus's arms.  
Optimus was gently snuggling the tiny, blue triple mechling, kissing the tiny helm and face.  
Starscream smiled softly and leaned over, nuzzling the second baby gently. Then, he went back to rubbing the Grounder's back and wheels, trying to elicit any response.  
No matter what he did the grounder remained still and silent.  
He laid down on his cockpit and chirped to both sparklings, wing high and sensing.  
The triple was now suckling hungrily, greedily as Optimus' fuel line, tiny headfins perked like an earth cat's ears.  
Optimus stroked his wings. "He's beautiful, Starscream."  
"He is. What should we call him?"  
"He's a triple changer. What kind of modes will he have?"  
"Most likely a ground mode and flight mode, judging from his wings.”  
"Skyflight?"  
"No. Something with meaning, something suiting, like how the humans name theirs sometimes." Optimus thought for a long moment. "Cas? Precious one?"  
Starscream agreed. "That's lovely Optimus."  
"Our precious baby."  
Starscream nodded.  
Cas grew quickly as Sparklings did. His parents, after being told that it would be an extremely low chance of Optimus Sparking again, were extremely protective of their baby.  
Starscream carried the Grounder off into the wilds to bury him and returned a little more himself.  
By the time Cas was crawling he was everything to his Creators and was a very happy Sparkling in general.  
Starscream cooed over and taught him to sing.  
Cas loved it, soaking up attention and information, always eager for something new.  
Starscream loved having the curious sparkling around the longer they were together.  
Optimus, of course, adored his baby and loved to play with him and teach him new things.  
Little Cas grew up to be a beautiful little triple changer with both parents very devoted and loving.  
He was small, smaller even than his Creator, but he was fast and stronger than he looked, though it didn't matter much since Cybertron was at peace.  
Starscream flew through the air with Cas by his wing.  
The smaller jet spun in play.  
Starscream chuckled and nudged him with his wing.  
Cas dove down low and narrowly missed a fast, light blue mech. Stunned by the rather handsome mech Cas forgot a very important rule of flying; look where you're going.  
The tip of Cas's jet mode caught the road, tipping him over. He transformed into alt-mode and tumbled helm over pedes right into a stand selling energon treats.  
The light blue mech chuckled and helped him up. "Are you all right?"  
"Uh, fine," he said, blushing.  
Starscream patted Cas down and dusted him off. "Oh, Cas. Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine, Creator." The other mech smiled. "Cas, huh? Nice to meet you. My name's Blurr." "Nice to meet you, too," Cas said, blushing a bit more, which his Creator immediately noticed.  
Blurr spoke fast and his Racer frame gave away his origins. He was no mech's ideal mate for their sparkling.  
"Time to go home, Cas." "But, Creator-"  
"Come, Cas. You've just had a nasty fall."  
"But-" "Now, Cas." He sighed. "Okay."  
Starscream chittered to him as he turned away and Cas waved to Blurr.  
Blurr smiled, waved back, and wandered off.  
Starscream chattered. "Be careful, Cas. He's a Racer. A successful one too, by the look of those thrusters."  
"Why does it matter if he's a race, Creator?"  
"They're fast, Cas. In all ways. You don't want a Racer for a mate."  
"You can't judge them all that way, Creator, that's not fair. Maybe some aren't."  
Starscream sighed. "Cas, sometimes, you just have to trust me."  
He sighed. "Yes, Creator."  
Starscream nudged their wings together gently. "Come on, let's finish the shopping and head home."  
Once they arrived home Cas kissed Optimus' cheekplate and went to his room. The Prime immediately turned to his mate. "Did something happen?"  
"He met a Racer from Praxus and had a Disney moment, I think is the term.”  
"A Disney moment?" "Blushing and all," Starscream confirmed.  
"Oh. I suppose it is time for that." Optimus considered. "What happened?"  
Starscream told him what had happened, from Cas's less than stellar tumble and roll, to finally leading their baby away from Blurr.  
"Hmm. Interesting. Do you think he'll attempt to pursue Cas?"  
"He better not."  
Optimus nodded. "Indeed. Well, I doubt we'll see him again. Is your wing acting up?"  
"It's fine for right now. Optimus, what are we going to do? Our baby's becoming interested in others."  
"I just want to keep him safe, but he's bound to meet well, unscrupulous types. What if something happens?"  
"Then we keep our baby safe, Star, from anyone who would cause him harm."  
Starscream nodded in agreement.  
The next morning Cas didn't bother to mention the previous day. "May I go out for a while?"  
"All right. Do you want me or your Creator to come with you?"  
"No thank you, Carrier. I'll be back by noon energon, promise."  
"Okay. Have fun, Cas. Be careful where you fly."  
"I will." He kissed them both and left.  
Starscream continued polishing wingblade unconcernedly.  
Optimus looked at his mate. "You already sent Laserbeak, didn't you?"  
"Maybe." Starscream smirked softly.  
"Me devious one." They set up the feed to watch. Cas flew down to where his accident had occured, greeting the own of the stall he had crashed into, paying him. "Sorry about yesterday. I hope this helps with some of the cost of repairs." "Well thank you, young mech." "It's nothing. I figure I needed to do something to try to make-up for it."  
"It's truly all right. Most of it could be repaired, but thank you."  
"You're welcome." He flew off and cruised around for a while, stopping a park to relax.  
Optimus smiled. "I'm so proud."  
"As am I. Wait a minute. It's him." Blurr sauntered up to Cas. "Hey there, Cas." He jumped and turned. "Oh! Um, hi, Blurr."  
Blurr leaned on the stand. "I just wanted to ask you to come see me race tonight at Katashi Circuit. I have a box there, prime quality."  
"That'd be awesome! Oh, but my Creators-"  
"Don't worry. It's just a race. It's even an early one. You'd be home before dark."  
"Come on, what's the harm in WATCHING a race?" "I guess there isn't any harm in watching."  
Starscream's fist clenched. "Katashi Circuit? That's open frametype, correct?"  
"Yes. You aren't seriously considering-"  
"Yes, I'm going, and I'm going to beat the snot out of this arrogant little glitch." Starscream stood. It wasn't uncommon for Seekers to race. Few won, but Starscream had never liked the races in general though he was the fastest around and had never competed.  
"Blurr, I... I'd really like to but... I promised to be home by noon energon."  
"Then just come out afterwards. No harm in it. See you at the Circuit." Blurr winked and rushed off, a blaze of speed.  
"But-" Cas sighed as Blurr was already out of hearing range and headed home.  
Optimus greeted him. Starscream had gone out to prepare for the evening at Katashi. "Hello, Cas. Nice flight?"  
"Yes. Where's Creator?"  
"He went out for a massage and repaint. His wing is acting up again."  
"Oh. When will he be back?"  
"Probably later this evening." Optimus stood. "Well, if you're here, it must be time for energon."  
"Um,... Carrier."  
"Yes, Cas?"  
"While I was out... I met Blurr again, not on purpose, and he said he wanted me to watch him race at the Katashi Circut."  
"That would be a nice idea for an evening out. Why don't we both go?"  
"What? Really? I thought you and Creator didn't like races."  
"Your Creator doesn't, but I used to go all the time when I was your age. The glamour and the lights were something to see. I suppose this Blurr offered tickets?"  
"He offered his box and tickets," he said, pulling three out of his subspace that Blurr had left for him.  
"Oh, good. There's enough to bring a friend."  
"Okay, who?"  
"I don't know. Do you want anyone in particular to come along? Otherwise, Hot Shot might enjoy himself."  
"Hot Shot then."  
Optimus and Cas polished specially for the evening and met Hot Shot at the circuit. "Hey, Optimus, did you here? One of the Seekers is racing tonight! They were a last minute entry!"  
"A Seeker's racing?" Cas asked.  
"It seems so. That's going to be interesting. Come on, Cas. Let's find Blurr's box."  
A security guard led them to the box, and they had a good view of the track.  
The races consisted of three parts: A mech-mode obstacle course, a straightforwards speed track, and a second obstacle course designed with challenges both for mech and alt modes.  
The racers were announced.  
Blurr waved for the panning camera, but the red and black Seeker at the end with his golden visor merely nodded.  
Cas watched at the first race started.  
The Seeker had a definite advantage in speed, but his wingspan was bulkier and slowed him down. Blurr pulled ahead of him and began the alt-mode speed section a few precious seconds before the Seeker. Of course, once the flying mech fought his way out of the final obstacle, he began making up the difference again.  
Blurr was fast and agile, but it was close with the Seeker just barely winning.  
The Seeker whirled on Blurr as they pulled up behind the finish line. Leaning down, he hissed. "Be careful, Racer Boy, or things are going to be very unpleasant for you."  
Blurr was still sputtering from his very first loss.  
He finally comprehended the Seeker's words. "What are you talking about?"  
The Seeker tapped his visor. "I can beat you on your homegrounds. I can beat you anywhere. Be careful, or I will personally ensure you never win another race."  
"What did I ever do to you?"  
"Hmph. What has any Praxian ever done to the Seekers?" Without further ado, he turned, accepted the purse and medal, and strode out of the track. Meanwhile, paparazzi swarmed Blurr.  
"Blurr, how does it feel to have lost your first race?"  
"Blurr, do you have any idea who the mysterious Seeker was?"  
"Blurr, will this loss be the start of a trend?  
"Blurr-"  
"Blurr!"  
"No comment! No comment! Go mob the other racers!"  
He raced away from the reporters, in itself an unusual event, and hid in the preparation chambers.  
Meanwhile Cas had slipped away from Optimus and Hot Shot in the crowd and found his way there. "Blurr?"  
Blurr looked up. "Cas!" He looked down. "I don't really feel like talking right now."  
"Oh. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Sorry."  
"It's all right... I guess somebody had to beat me some day. May as well have been a Vosnian, eh? No one blames you for losing to one of them: Mobsters."  
"Mobsters?"  
"Oh, yeah. You know what, never mind." Blurr stood up. "Heckuva race, though, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah it was. What I got get it why Seekers and Praxians seem to hate each other. Sorry, but I can't get a straight answer out of anyone."  
"Seekers are violent, out of control glitches who hold on to ancient traditions for far too long and Praxians are the enlightened version. That's about the long and short. Sorry."  
"Is that what you've been told?" "Well yeah." "And who's to say it's true? It can't be for EVERYONE. Like not all Autobots were good and not all Decepticons were evil."  
Blurr shrugged. "Never met a Seeker I liked and the glitch on the track is making the bottom of that list."  
"Maybe you never gave any a chance, and they never gave you a chance."  
"No reason to give them a chance. There's not a one worth knowing: Combat frames. Who needs 'em?" He polished himself up. "Hey, you want me to drive you home or go out for some engex?"  
"Oh, I... I kinda... lost my Carrier and our friend in the crowd."  
"Well, we could get you home and comm from there. I suppose you must have those installed."  
"Yeah we do."  
"Then there's that. Come on. Tell me more about yourself while we're at it."  
"And that's a 'no' on the engex?" "Never had it."  
"No then. Maybe next time."  
"That'd be fun." "Yeah, but we'll start you with just one until we know what you can handle." Cas nodded, and they headed off for his home.  
On the way, they talked back and forth. Suddenly, a blue jet with a red cockpit dropped out of the sky beside Cas. "Cas? Where's your Carrier?"  
"I got lost in the crowd, Creator, and ended up in the preparation chambers. Blurr drove me home."  
"Oh, indeed? Hello, Zippy." Starscream waggled his wing. "I can take it from here."  
"Why don't we invite him in for evening energon, Creator?"  
"No." "But why?"  
"Because he's Praxian and you have Vosnian energon, that's why, and never shall the twain meet. Now come on."  
"What does that even mean?"  
"It means he's unsuitable, now get up here."  
Blurr meanwhile, had taken Starscream's measure with his sensors. "Your Creator is Starscream?"  
"Yes, and my Carrier is Optimus Prime."  
"Woah. I didn't know that Optimus had taken a Seeker to bond."  
"See? Not all Seekers are bad." "Cas!" He sighed. "I'm sorry, Blurr. I really have to go. See you around."  
"Bye, Cas. Have a nice evening."  
Starscream bumped Cas's wing when they were in the air together. "What did I say about that racer?"  
"He just drove me home so I wouldn't be by myself, Creator. He's actually really nice."  
Starscream hissed. "The Praxians were most responsible for our people's enslavement before the war, Cas, and don't you forget it. It was their Senator who introduced the War Frame Control Act."  
"That Senator is dead, Creator. Why can't you at least TRY to change things between you?"  
"Because the Seekers were never issued a formal apology and there are a grand total of three of our framekin left in existence, Cas! Now, come on. Stay with your people where you belong and stop being so stubborn."  
"I'm not JUST a Seeker, Creator."  
"No, you're a Seeker combined with Iacon's Load-Bearers, also working frames. Cease cavorting with Praxian royalty before someone gets hurt!"  
"Royalty?"  
"Yes, that's what racer frames are to Praxians." Starscream landed on their balcony in mech mode. "Now, I don't want to hear any more about this. Come inside and leave childish things behind. You're far too young anyway."  
"Creator, I'm 105 vorns. I'm an adult."  
"And still not mature enough to recognize trouble when you see it. I don't want to hear another word. Go to bed."  
Cas went to his room and stopped at the door. "Creator, did you really think paint would keep me from recognizing you in the races?"  
Starscream sighed deeply and leaned against a wall. "Cas... I don't ever want to see you around the racetracks again. Please, for my sake, don't go back."  
Cas said nothing and disappeared into his room.  
Starscream pressed a hand to his faceplates and remembered things he wished he could forget. After a long moment, he commed Optimus.  
/Star? Cas-/ /He's home. That Praxian drove him home./  
/...I see. How are you holding up?/  
/Please, I'm not delicate. I- I'll be fine./  
/I'm on my way, love. I'll see you soon./ Cas began slowly rebelling. It really was just seeing Blurr, but he began to realize that he was always being watched. Most of the time he and Blurr just talked in public, somewhere safe.  
Starscream dug his fingers into his helm. "Why a Praxian? Why not anyone else?"  
"I don't know, but we need to put a stop to it before our baby gets hurt."  
Cas came home to a tribunal from both parents that evening.  
He seemed to steele himself for it.  
"Cas, sit down." Starscream spoke softly.  
He sat down, but his stance was tense.  
"Cas, we're truly concerned. Please, can you at least explain why you continually disobey us by going to see Blurr when our backs are turned?" Optimus gently asked.  
"I want things to change. If Blurr and I can be seen together without any hate or negative emotions perhaps others can follow in time. You talk about old prejudices being laid to rest, but it means nothing, because they're still strong."  
Starscream quietly nodded. "Cas, I agree that the status quo isn't good, but until Praxians recognize Seeker frames as full mecha with all the rights attached, and issue an apology, I do not think this union wise or safe. Please, you're very young and not thinking clearly. Blurr may be a gentlebot, but he is encouraging you to go against your parents and to engage in reckless behavior. That isn't good, Cas."  
"The only way to get what you want is to prove worthy of it, and being hostile towards them isn't going to do it, Creator."  
Starscream's lipplates firmed. "I have good reason to be hostile, Cas: Two hundred thousand, seven hundred, and three of them." It was Cas's turn to wince. Even before the war, Seekers, true Seekers, had been a rare breed. Now, there were only three left.  
"But you can't blame them all for it. Not all of them were around then." "Cas, this needs to stop. You cannot continue to see him." Their son gathered his resolve. "No."  
Starscream bit his lip and stood up, leaving the room. The sound of jets and thrusters heralded his exit.  
Optimus put his helm in his hands. "Why, Cas? Why not anyone, and I mean anyone, else?"  
"I don't why it started, but it continues... because I love him."  
Optimus sat back. "Your Creator can't accept that, you know that."  
"That doesn't change how I feel."  
"Then you are willing to choose Blurr over us?"  
His baby flinched. "You'd really make me choose?"  
"Starscream cannot accept a Praxian into our family and I cannot leave Starscream."  
Cas's headfins lay back. "I.... I'll end it tomorrow," he choked out.  
"Cas, I know that this is hard, and... I know you've grown up. Perhaps there are things you should know about your Creator that we haven't spoken of with you yet. It may make things better."  
Cas merely rose and went to bed. The next morning Starscream had returned after Cas left. Blurr was sparkbroken but sadly understood when Cas explained it to him. He kissed the triple tenderly one last time, and Cas returned him. Starscream looked up in surprise when Cas came home before noon energon for the first time in a long time.  
"Home so early?"  
Cas looked at him, coolant tears streaming down his face.  
"Ah. I see." Starscream stood, opening his arms.  
Cas shied away. "I broke up with him. Because of you. I hope you're happy!" He fled to his room to sob.  
Starscream sat down heavily. "Of course I'm not." He murmured to the air and, looking from side to side, he pulled a brochure out of his subspace. "Maybe it's just time."  
Optimus came to him. "Time for what, Star?"  
"For me to return to the Well. I'm an old model, Optimus. I recognize that. I've survived a lot." He sighed. "Now, I just seem to be in the way."  
"No! Star, please."  
Starscream's wing drooped. "You know my feelings on the subject as well, Optimus, but... Cas is more important than my historical baggage."  
"Please, Starscream," he pleaded, clinging to his mate.  
Starscream's spark melted. "All right, all right! When have I been able to refuse you anything? But if Cas doesn't get better, if he really is in love with that damnable Racer, then I want to go the way of Vos, Optimus."  
Cas refused to leave his room. He was angry and hurt, hurt that his Creator refused to try even for him. He knew why he was hostile, but he wished Starsceam would be willing to try for him at least.  
Optimus knocked on the door. "Cas? May I come in?"  
"I guess."  
Optimus sat beside him on the bed. "Please, Cas, try to understand... Starscream is only doing what he feels he needs to to keep you safe."  
"Why do you treat me like I'm fragile? You have my entire life."  
"You're our only Sparkling, Cas. Our miracle."  
"But now you're hurting me."  
"Cas, Starscream can't accept Blurr. Even if there was a formal apology issued from Praxus, and you know there won't be, he can't accept him. There are things... that forbid it."  
"What things?! Stop giving me half answers!"  
"Cas, Starscream hates the race tracks because he was a slave there before his recruitment into the Decepticon ranks. He served the racers and was reviled, ravaged, and spat upon in return. He was used and abused until he wasn't worth anything anymore and only Cyclonus's frequent salvage trips saved his life when he was scrapped. That's why he can't accept Blurr."  
Cas sighed. "It's over now, Carrier. Creator doesn't have to worry anymore."  
"He worries for your happiness, Cas. Please... come out and fly or go on a drive?"  
"Fine."  
They went out to the plains outside of Iacon and played together until the sun set.  
They returned home, but even a day of play couldn't lift Cas's spark forever.  
Starscream made his appointment to be recycled and tried to make his peace with Cas the day before. "Cas? Do you want to go for a flight?"  
"I guess, Creator."  
Starscream sighed and led him out to the balcony. They leapt into the air and transformed.  
His baby was quiet as usual.  
He spun in circles around him, waggling his remaining natural wing. "Wing tag?"  
"Okay. You're it." He zoomed away.  
Starscream sped to catch up, eventually tapping Cas on the wing with his nosecone.  
Cas doubled back and chased his Creator.  
Starscream let him catch up soon enough and then flipped around to hug his small jet.  
They landed nearby.  
Starscream knelt on the ground and unclasped Wingblade. "I haven't let you learn to use weapons, have I?"  
"No, but you always said I didn't need to."  
"You don't and thank Primus." Starscream handed over Wingblade. "But I want you to have this regardless."  
"But... Creator, don't you need it to fly?"  
"No. My thrusters are good enough. Besides, you might take up fencing and you won't find a better blade for it."  
"...Why? Why are you doing this?"  
Starscream stood up and faced the sun. "Because I want you to be happy and I don't know another way to go about it."  
Cas also rose. "Lets go home, Creator, Carrier's probably worrying like he does."  
"If I know him, he is." Starscream took his child's servo and they flew back.  
Cas fell into a restless recharge that night, confused by his Creator's behavior.  
In the morning, Starscream kissed his mate for the last time and began his walk to the clinic.  
Cas woke to Optimus, who had been asleep as well, wailing in utter pain. He rushed to his Carrier and found the brochure.  
"What?" Cas murmured, reading. There were phrases such as "dignified" "painless" and "restful" all over it. None of it made sense until it clicked. This was the brochure for a spark suffocation clinic.  
He commed Blurr. Speed was needed, speed he did not possess. His love was off the moment Cas mentioned the name. "I'll stop him Cas, even if I have to go in overdrive the whole way." "Blurr, you could burn your engines out." "Yeah, I know."  
Starscream was pushing open the doors to the clinic when he felt someone grab his wrist.  
"Stop," Blurr wheezed.  
Starscream blinked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"  
"Stopping... you... for... Cas," he gasped. His frame radiated heat. Had he come in overdrive? This far?  
Starscream wrapped an arm around him and guided him to a bench nearby. "Wait here." He went and got a bottle of coolant.  
Blurr gulped it down, his frame slowly cooling.  
"Now say again."  
"I'm here to stop you, for Cas."  
Starscream was confused. "Why?"  
"Because I love him, and you're his Creator, so I'll stand by you and Prime as his Creators."  
Starscream was quiet for a long moment. "You nearly burned out your thrusters... for a warframe."  
"Cas is right. That shouldn't matter. We're all Cybertronians, and what was done is the past shouldn't be continued, it should be changed and, if possible, made right."  
Starscream was quiet for a long moment, studying Blurr. Then, he nearly collapsed, the weight of the past month tumbling in on him. "Come. You can join us for morning energon. I doubt my mate has had his yet."  
Blurr smiled and helped him up. Optimus hugged Starscream in relief. Cas had a more... angry reaction. He swung Wingblade, still folded, like a human baseball bat, smacking his Creator upside the helm. "Don't you EVER do that to us again! I'll NEVER forgive you if you do!"  
Starscream caught Wingblade and twisted it from his grip. "That's no way to treat a sword! Clearly, you aren't mature enough to handle it, I'll just have to take it back." He folded it into place with ease.  
"GOOD! I want YOU not your sword!" Cas flung himself into his Creator's arms.  
Starscream held his treasure close to his cockpit and then jerked his helm at Blurr. "He might as well be Vosnian, by the way. He doesn't resemble any Praxian I've ever known." It was as close to a blessing as Cas would ever get.  
His baby purred and kissed his Creator's cheekplate before jumping into Blurr's arms, kissing the Racer as he swung him around.  
Optimus put an arm around Starscream. /That took courage./  
/I faced down Unicron. This was nothing./  
/It was a great deal more than nothing, my love./  
/Oh shut up and kiss me./  
Optimus chuckled and did just that.  
Cas and Blurr Bonded, and a few weeks after they came to see Optimus and Starscream. "Surprise!" Cas said as they came in the door as his parents were relaxing in the living room.  
"What surprise?" Starscream lifted his wing, teeking.  
Cas and Blurr Bonded, and a few weeks after they came to see Optimus and Starscream.  
"Surprise we're here, duh! Happy Sparkday, Creator!" "Of course you remembered."  
Starscream stood up and nodded to Blurr. "Congratulations on your recent victory."  
"Thank you." "Cas passed around small oil cakes then grinned at, who smirked back. "Oh, by the way, I'm Sparked," he said nonchalantly.  
"I know. Congratulations." Starscream added.  
Optimus spat oil cake all across the coffee table.  
"No fair teeking!" Cas said, sticking out his glossa.  
"I don't know what you expect me to do when my child comes home and says 'surprise.'" Starscream hugged Cas. "Congratulations."  
"I said 'surprise' because I knew you weren't expecting us to stop by today."  
"I realize, but you should know I was going to teek." Starscream chuckled. "If I apologize will you be happy?"  
"Maybe, but I think Carrier broke."  
Starscream turned to look back at Optimus and smacked him. "Say something!"  
He jerked then quickly came to hug his son. "Congratulations, baby." "Thank you, Carrier." Starscream watched with a smile. So much about their miracle had been uncertain, and now Cas was Bond and expecting his own Sparklings.  
He and Blurr exchanged smiles. Life was almost perfect for all four of them.


End file.
